Young love
by poeftme
Summary: Para Yuri, aquél objeto brillante era su sentencia de muerte. Yuuri estaba atado a Viktor, y los anillos que adornaban sus dedos lo confirmaban frente a sus ojos.


El anillo dorado brilla imponente en el dedo anular del patinador japonés como diciendo « _¡Mírenme, soy la prueba de que Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki están en una relación!_ ». Cuando Yuri lo ve siente su todo arder en celos, desde la punta de sus pies hasta lo más alto de su cabeza, es todo celos. Su corazón tiene un latir más lento y doloroso, mucho más doloroso que otras veces, porque ahora no es sólo un Viktor tratando de llegar a Yuuri, ahora es un Viktor que ocupa un lugar en su cama, y mucho más importante que eso, en su corazón. La herida de un amor no correspondido escoce, por eso sus ojos pican como si fuese a llorar.

Su cabeza se pierde en recuerdos, como esa vez en la que Yuuri estaba llorando en el baño y él lo atracó y pensó, tontamente, que era el comienzo de un _algo_ que su corazón anhelaba desde esa vez en que el nipón, ebrio, le dijo que era lindo y lo invitó a bailar. _Claro, estaba ebrio, era por eso, únicamente por eso, tonto._

O esa vez en la que, sin la existencia de Viktor en Japón, él le ofreció dormir juntos y le acarició el cabello habiéndolo creído dormido. _Seguro estaba jugando, idiota._

O esa otra vez en la que fueron a correr y se sentaron a descansar en frente del hermoso y extenso mar que brillaba con el sol recién saliendo y las gaviotas danzando a su alrededor, y Yuuri le miró y le dijo que lo quería y que era muy importante para él. _Seguramente estaba tratando de aclarar las cosas al darse cuenta de lo que un crío tonto como tú sentía._

O aquella vez en la que encendieron fuegos artificiales por un festival cerca de los baños termales y Yuuri le invitó y terminó por besarlo en la mejilla justo cuando el espectáculo había empezado. _Esa vez Viktor no estaba, estabas siendo un reemplazo._

Habían tantas veces en las que el chico le había hecho sentir que todo era tan bonito, tan recíproco, que lo odiaba, porque ahora estaba sonriendo junto al ruso cinco veces ganador de la medalla de oro, y sonreía mientras no negaba que el asqueroso anillo era uno de compromiso. Lo odiaba porque su corazón se comprimía y sentía un dolor nada parecido a ese que sentía cuando parecía que en su estómago anidaban un millón de mariposas que batían sus alas cada vez que Yuuri le decía algo lindo, o tan siquiera le miraba.

Dolía como el infierno estar enamorado, y más cuando esa persona que amabas elegía a esa que siempre te había superado en todo lo que hacías o te proponías hacer.

Yuri soltó un sollozo ahogado, tenía sus mejillas húmedas y sus ojos apretados fuertemente, al igual que sus brazos, que se enroscaban por sus rodillas con fuerza, tratando inútilmente de acallar su llanto que había surgido sin consentimiento.

En medio de la oscuridad que lo había empezado a llenar la calidez de una mano y un tacto conocido se habían posado sobre su cabeza, con una suavidad de esas que un niño sólo tiene con un juguete que ha tardado mucho tiempo en poder conseguir. Y esa comparación no hizo más que dolerle al joven ruso que no pudo suprimir ese otro sollozo que salió avisándole al japonés que el chico estaba llorando.

─¿Yurio? ─le llamó, la misma suavidad ahora en su voz.

Al no tener respuesta el joven hizo eso que tanto necesitaba el menor, lo abrazó.

─¿Yuri? ─insistió, ahora había tintes de preocupación en su tono.

Y eso le dolió demasiado, más de lo que podría aguantar.

─¡Déjame en paz, cerdo!

─Yurio ─intentó otra vez─, dime qué te sucede.

Inhaló y exhaló buscando tranquilizarse, era en vano seguir comportándose así, después de todo.

─No pasa nada, cerdo ─respondió al fin, hipando.

─Yurio ─le llamó, el tono preocupado seguía ahí─, puedes decirme lo que te preocupa.

Yuri en verdad no sabía qué demonios hacer, el maldito cerdo no se daba cuenta, incluso si le miraba con todo amor y brillitos y todos (incluyendo Viktor) sabían lo que sentía por el nipón. Suspiró pesadamente, era ahora o nunca, el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía y, si lo rechazaba, desaparecer y no volver a verlo más.

─Me gustas, cerdo.

Yuuri quedó pasmado, era todo lo que había querido oír desde que el chico llegó a su vida, desde que lo enfrentó en el baño, aun con miedo se dio cuenta de que, lejos de querer hundirlo más al despreciarlo, éste había intentado tomar su mano, empujarlo para que siguiera. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin Yuri? Su entrenador e ídolo tenía razón a fin de cuentas, Yurio le correspondía, no sólo con gratitud por inspirarlo al patinar, también lo hacía con amor. Le gustaba a Yuri, no era sólo alguien a quien tenía que sobrepasar, ya no; es más, quizá nunca lo fue. Quizá, y como dijo Viktor, sólo no sabía lo que sentía por él, y el empujón que le dio al comprar anillos a juego había hecho que se diera cuenta de todo.

«T _odo empieza con los celos_ ─ _le dijo el ruso_ ─ _, si él ve que comparto anillos de oro con el lindo Yuuri se pondrá celoso_ ».

Y le siguió el juego, a pesar de no creerle, aunque más que eso, en el fondo también quería cumplir su sueño de chico, de ese tiempo en el que creía estar enamorado de Viktor. También quería probar si estaba todavía 'enamorado' de él, y Viktor sin problemas fue y lo ayudó.

Se sentía tan agradecido con el ruso, por eso lucía feliz el anillo, _¿cómo no lucirlo si una persona importante me lo dio? Después de todo él hizo tanto por mí._

─Yuri ─le llamó, con un tono suave que calmó al menor─, mírame ─pidió, tomándolo del mentón. El rubio se negaba a verlo a los ojos, aun calmado no se atrevía, no quería el rechazo, por más amable que fuera.

─Me gustas.

Fue conciso y claro, todo lo que se necesitaba con un rebelde hormonal.

El joven ruso sólo quedó estático, su sangre revoloteaba por su organismo como corriendo una maratón, su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que parecía iba a salírsele del pecho, y su rostro estaba encendido con un rosa como esos que acentúan el mar al atardecer.

─¡M-m-mientes! Tonto, idiota, gordo, cerdo, estúpido, mal-.

La retahíla de insultos cesó, siendo acallada por los labios del patinador más alto. Un beso brusco, más para silenciar que para demostrar amor, aun así el más bajo se sintió en el cielo, _¿cuántas veces habrá deseado ser besado por esos labios?_

Era un toque casi sin color, quedo, inmóvil, pero se sentía bien para ambos, era algo tan necesario, sus labios se habían estado llamando sin saberlo y ahora encajaban tan bien que el oxígeno era casi un pecado.

Pero lo bueno termina más rápido, y la distancia hizo acto de presencia otra vez.

─Y-y-ya entendí, c-cerdo ─logró articular entre tartamudeos.

─Eso es bueno ─respondió, sonaba tranquilo pero su interior era un caos.

─I-igualmente ─habló─ vas a explicarme por qué compartes un anillo con el viejo y luego lo vas a tirar a la basura ─demandó, Yuuri se sorprendió de lo rápido que recuperó el buen habla.

─Sí, sí.

Un mechón de cabello cayó por su frente, luego otro, y el japonés se encargó de hacerlos a un lado, acarició suavemente sus mejillas y le dejó un beso en cada una, se incorporó y extendió su mano al menor.

─A patinar, o sino Vik-.

─¡Bien, bien! ¡Basta de arrumacos, a patinar!

La voz de Viktor sonaba quizá un poco enojada, pero estaba feliz por ellos dos.

─¡Ya vamos viejo!


End file.
